marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neogenic Nightmare Part 2: Battle of the Insidious Six
This is the second episode of the second season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Spider-Man *Aunt May *Felicia Hardy *Michael Morbius *Mary Jane Watson *Curt Connors Antagonists: *Insidious Six (disbands) **Shocker (leaves team) **Doctor Octopus (leaves team) **Mysterio (leaves team) **Rhino (leaves team) **Scorpion (leaves team) **Chameleon (leaves team) *Kingpin *Alistair Smythe *Silvermane *Hammerhead Plot As Aunt May worries about Peter Parker in the fake clinic of Otto Octavius, Spider-Man is battling the Insidious Six downstairs. Mysterio's holo-cubes are accidentally activated, making it seem like everyone is in a tropical jungle. However, the six manage to capture Spider-Man and Kingpin, observing through cameras, congratulates the team. Kingpin shows Silvermane that he has captured Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus unmasks the hero. However, the villains surmises that Peter is not in fact Spider-Man due to his performance in fighting, not knowing that Peter's powers have left him. Watching this, Silvermane berates Kingpin and then orders Hammerhead to take Kingpin down. Peter plays along with the ruse that he is ill when his Aunt May visits him at the clinic. Aunt May is taken back home and Peter is threatened by Chameleon, disguised as a nurse, to help the Insidious Six find Spider-Man or they'll go after Aunt May again. Hammerhead arrives at Silvermane's base just as the Insidious Six attack the building. He goes to lead Silvermane to safety but it is revealed that it is the Chameleon in disguise. The elevator the two are in is then taken to the roof where a helicopter picks it up and flies away. Chameleon takes the appearance of Silvermane and falls out, giving the order to not attack Kingpin. Meanwhile, Kingpin gets away with the real Silvermane. Peter and the Insidious Six gather at a rooftop which is a fake meeting place for Peter and Spider-Man. Peter manages to use one of Mysterio's holo-cubes to escape the villains. Shocker blasts Peter off the edge of the building and Peter realizes his powers have returned to him. Suiting up, Peter swings back to the roof as Spider-Man. Kingpin and Silvermane observe the fight from a helicopter and Kingpin suspends the elderly crime lord from a cable. Spider-Man notices the old man and saves him. Kingpin orders the six to pursue the pair and they search the building for them. Spider-Man easily fools Rhino into attacking his own teammates which allows the hero and Silvermane to escape the building. Shocker, his suit having been torn by Rhino, is thrown into a water tower, which causes his suit to blow up. Scorpion accidentally sprays the Kingpin's helicopter with acid, causing it to fly out of control. He then sprays one of Doctor Octopus' tentacles and the two begin to fight. Spider-Man makes sure Silvermane is safe and then the two go their separate ways. While Silvermane orders the eradication of Kingpin, Spider-Man heads home and the Insidious Six decide to disband, thinking that working for the Kingpin is not being beneficial. The next day, Peter apologizes to Felicia Hardy for missing their date but she shows him that she is now dating Michael Morbius. He goes home to find Aunt May and Mary Jane Watson waiting for him. Spider-Man visits Dr. Curt Connors to find out his blood test results and Connors tells him that his DNA is constantly changing him into something that will not be human by the end of it. Crew *Writer: John Semper, Douglas Booth *Producers: Avi Arad, Stan Lee *Director: Bob Richardson *Cast: **Christopher Daniel Barnes: Spider-Man **Linda Gary: Aunt May **Jennifer Hale: Felicia Hardy **Nick Jameson: Michael Morbius **Sara Ballantine: Mary Jane Watson **Joseph Campanella: Curt Connors **Jim Cummings: Shocker **Efrem Zimbalist Jr.: Doctor Octopus **Gregg Berger: Scoprion **Don Stark: Rhino **Martin Landau: Scorpion **Unvoiced: Chameleon **Roscoe Lee Browne: Kingpin **Maxwell Caulfield: Alistair Smythe **Jeff Corey: Silvermane **Nicky Blair: Hammerhead Notes *Previous Episode: Neogenic Nightmare Part 1: Insidious Six *Next Episode: Neogenic Nightmare Part 3: Hydro-Man *This episode first aired on September 16th, 1995